


Fumigation and Frustration

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Series: Room mates [4]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, tumblr ask blog
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Secret Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Three people have to stay at a hotel, Two shag, One doesnt read





	

“I don’t know, Jasper. Maybe we should lock the door too,” Maxim suggests from his position over Jasper, the two of the bare naked curtains drawn shut and lights dimmed in their shared hotel room. The home they, along with their roommate, were renting was discovered to be infested with various sorts of insects whom made the home unfit for further occupancy until it was cleared out. The three had agreed upon sharing a hotel room while their home was fumigated, continuing their pre-established routine.  
“No, ‘cause we’ll forget to let him back in later,” Jasper groans. “Plus, he can read. We have the do not disturb sign on the handle.” The smaller man reasons. “Now fuck me hard, please.” he presses his backside against Maxims crotch and gyrates his hips slightly; maxims groans.  
“Okay… I wont lock the door but we’re covering up. Just incase.” He insists, pulling a sheet up over them before he presses in, and with that instant, thoughts of their third roommate disappear with the sound of hips on ass and muffled moans. The two were enjoying the others sexual company when the door open and they froze.  
“What are you guys doing?” William inquires as he entered the room, dropping his book bag by the door, standing in the small entry way. Maxim, still buried deep inside of Jasper, looks his way but can’t meet his eyes. Jasper couldn't manage even a sound as he was filled and stretched in a way that made him want to moan.  
“Oh-- I’m just.. Uh.. giving Jasper a massage.” Maxim lied, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
“That is very considerate of you, Maxim.” The oblivious man smiles as he makes his way to the second bed and removing his shoes. “I’m going to take a shower and then try to get some rest so, if you aren’t finished with the massage when I get back, I ask that you please try to be quiet.”  
Maxim just nods, lowering himself onto his forearms as to hide what they were truly doing from their innocent friend. He waited as William removed his over clothes and slipped into the bathroom. He pulled out once he heard the door click shut and plopped down beside jasper.  
“I can’t believe you went soft.” Jasper huffs, sitting up and redressing. “Like,” at a loss for words to describe his frustration, Jasper simply groaned and shook his head.  
“I just couldn’t stay hard. He’s so innocent, Jasper.” Maxim defends himself. “And this wouldn’t have happened if we had just locked the door.”  
“If William would read, we’d have been fine.”  
It seems they would just have to save sex for when they could return home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was justa little blip that was too silly not to wirte.


End file.
